


A Sneak Peek

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione go into the future and see themselves doing something they don't expect which can be quite exciting.





	A Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For the Time Turner challenge.  


* * *

_For the Time Turner challenge._   _This story was revised on 29 June, 2008._  
  
 “What the hell is this all about?”  

“I don’t have time to explain it just now.” She put the little gold chain about her neck and tried to extend it about Ron as well but he was too tall. “Here, bend down.”  He did and she draped the chain around his neck.  

“But, I still don’t —?”  

“Shut up, Ron. Now.” Hermione turned the little piece attached to the chain many times. Ron waited impatiently as she counted to herself.  

“What the —?”  

“Quiet!”  They were no longer standing in Ron’s dormitory. In fact, they were no longer at Hogwarts. They were now standing, oddly enough, in the kitchen at the Burrow. No one else appeared to be around.  

Ron opened his mouth to question her further, but Hermione grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out in the hall. She motioned him to listen.  There wasn’t a sound: a very odd thing in a house typically full of Weasleys.  Ron finally lost all patience. 

“All right, no one’s here. Can you now tell me what the hell just happened? Is that a Porkey? I’ve never had it feel like that before.”  

“No, it isn’t a Portkey. It’s a Time Turner. I stole it from Professor McGonagall’s office,” she said in a very matter-of-fact tone.   

“You stole it…hang on….have you been messing around with that? Remember what happened in third year? That’s dodgy stuff, Hermione. Wait, I thought we wrecked all the Time Turners when we were at the Department of Mysteries.”  

“Well, not quite all, no. And I haven’t been messing with anything. I simply thought if McGonagall had one that you and I could possibly get some useful information for Harry.—”  

“I thought it was dangerous, all this messing about with the future.”  

“Well, everything’s dangerous now. Harry needs all the help we get provide and this might turn up something important.”  

“Okay, so why’re we at the Burrow?”  

Hermione frowned. She held up the Time Turner and looked at it closely. “Well, I was trying for a certain amount of time forward. I never expected we’d end up here. I’ve never traveled into the future, though. I must have miscounted.”   

“Miscounted? By how much? Do you have any idea just _when_ we are?”  

“Well, no. I may have  — did you hear that?”  

Ron nodded, looking up the staircase. There had been a sound, a moan, coming from upstairs. Pulling out his wand, Ron carefully climbed the stairs, keeping Hermione behind him.  There was another soft moan and they hurried quietly to the first landing only to realize the sounds were coming from higher up. Eventually, they reached the top of the stairs and the door to Ron’s room.  

“Ron,” Hermione whispered. “Those moans sound like…like…”  

“Bloody Bill,” Ron growled. “He’s using my room to have it off with Fleur.” He opened the door ready to let lose with a scathing remark to his brother only to be shocked speechless.  Hermione tried to peer around him. 

There was a red-haired man on the bed wearing only a pair of faded Muggle jeans. A woman lay underneath him but the room was dark and Hermione couldn’t see around Ron well enough to make out if it was really Bill and Fleur or not.  Suddenly, there was another moan. Then — 

“Ron…”  

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. She turned and scurried back down the stairs as quietly as she could. She was back in the kitchen before Ron caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.   

“Hermione!”  

Tears flooded her eyes and she tried to jerk her arm from Ron’s grasp.   

“Does it bother you that much to see — ?”  

“Yes!” Hermione seemed to realize how strongly she was reacting. Gathering herself up, she took a deep breath and stopped trying to pull her arm away. Her voice was low and calm. “While I’m sure you’re _thrilled_ to see that you…I don’t find the sport in watching you —” She gestured wildly towards the upstairs “ —with your latest.”  

“My latest?” He grinned. “You didn’t see who was up there with me, did you?”  

“No, and I don’t want to know.” She turned away from him to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. “I did this so we could help Harry, not so we could find you with…” She sniffed. “I’m sorry, Ron. It is obvious that we inadvertently came across a private moment.”  

“I’ll say.” He was still grinning. He stood there watching her for a long moment, waiting.  

The question finally shot out of Hermione as if she could hold it in no longer. “Who is she?”  

Ron’s face went scarlet. “You.”  

Hermione rounded on him. “I—what?”  

He thumbed towards the stairs. “I’m up there with you.”  

Hermione stumbled, falling back against the cupboard. “Oh.”  

“Does that upset you?” Ron studied the floor.  

“No.”  He looked up and held out his hand. “Do you want to see for yourself?” 

 “No.” Another moan was heard distantly from upstairs. “Yes.”  

Together, they crept back up the stairs and peered around the open door to Ron’s room. Hermione waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A shadowy light filtered in through the closed curtains at the one small window in the room. After a moment, she could make out Ron lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows with a bushy-haired person lying underneath him. They were kissing, quite intimately. Ron’s upper body was bare, the muscles of his back moving as he shifted his weight to roll the girl under him to her side. His hand trailed down to cover her bum.  

Out in the hall, Hermione gasped. Ron’s hand flew up to cover her mouth. Reluctantly, he took his eyes off the snogging couple to judge the reaction of the girl next to him. Her eyes were wide and, as he had feared, she appeared shocked. He opened his mouth to ask if this bothered her, or worse, if it disgusted her, when she silently frowned and shushed him, obviously wanting to hear as well as see what was going on inside the bedroom.  

They watched as Ron began unfastening the buttons of her shirt. He pushed it down her shoulders and she helped him as she struggled to get it off her arms.  

In the doorway, Ron gulped at seeing Hermione in nothing more than a pink bra and her skirt. He watched as his own hands cupped her breasts, his own lips kissed their way down her neck, collarbone and lower to her chest.   

“Hermione…” In the quiet of the house they could hear Ron’s low voice and her soft response encouraging him on. He slowly lowered her bra straps down her shoulders, kissing her shoulder as he went.  

Watching all this, Ron couldn’t take his eyes away from the couple on his bed. He was afraid to even glance at Hermione to see her reaction and was surprised that she hadn’t already grabbed him or tried to cover his eyes. He desperately wanted to watch the two of them together. It was as if he were watching his fantasies come to life. He had spent years dreaming of Hermione, wondering what she looked like without her clothes on and now he was finding out. 

As Ron pulled her bra away, Hermione’s arms came up to shield herself.   

“No, don’t be shy. Hermione, I want to see you…touch you…” Gently, Ron moved her arms down.  

From the landing, seeing Hermione there on the bed with nothing to cover her chest, Ron thought she was beautiful. He’d no sooner thought it than he heard his own voice from the bed.   

“Hermione, you’re so beautiful.” He was kissing her breasts, cupping them with his hands.  On the bed, Hermione moaned as he touched her.  

Outside the door, Ron heard a whispered moan right next to him and he chanced a glance at Hermione. She was transfixed, watching themselves on the bed. Ron was stunned to realize that she had moaned, that she was becoming just as excited as he was. Her scent reached his nose every time he turned in her direction, and she smelled so good. He could just reach out and touch her…but then his attention was drawn back to the Hermione in his bedroom.  

She had one hand in his hair and the other on his bum. And he — _God!_ Ron swallowed hard — his mouth was at her nipple! 

“Ron…”  He stopped suckling at her breast to look up. 

“You want me to stop?”  

“No, Ron don’t stop touching me.”  

“Oh, I won’t.” And he didn’t.  

Watching them, feeling the strain of his arousal against his jeans, Ron turned again to look at Hermione. She was still watching the two of them on the bed as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He’d thought she had had the same reaction he did, but doubts began to creep in.  

“Er…Hermione?” She shushed him, never taking her eyes from the couple on the bed several feet away.  Hearing yet another whisper of a moan, Ron’s gaze shot back to the snogging couple. Well, he thought, _that_ Hermione wants me. So, maybe…? His gaze wandered back to the Hermione at his side. Her cheeks were pink and she was breathing hard.  

The soft sound of a zipper lowering drew his attention back inside the room. On the bed, Ron was lowering Hermione’s skirt. She lifted her hips so he could yank her skirt down and off of her completely before tossing it absently across the room. Then, there was a gasp.  

“Hermione? You don’t have any —? Merlin’s boll—”  

“No,” she smiled at him. “No knickers. I was hoping you would — oh!” Ron’s mouth crashed onto hers.  

In the doorway, Ron rounded on the Hermione next to him. Was she wearing knickers? Was she hoping he would…do something?  Hermione refused to look up at Ron standing beside her. Ron’s finger caught her chin and drew her head up so he could see her face which was now bright red. They looked at each other for a long moment. Then, as Ron’s fingers still held her chin, his thumb shifted upward to caress her lips. His gaze fell to her mouth.  

From the bedroom they could hear Hermione gasp as Ron made soft crooning sounds to her.  Standing there, Hermione felt as if her insides were melting. Ron’s thumb softly felt the shape of her mouth before he lowered his lips to hers. His lips clung to hers before drawing every so slowly away. He rose up enough to look into Hermione’s eyes again before lowering to kiss her again and again. Ron moved to kiss her neck when they heard loud swearing and turned to look into the bedroom.  

On the bed, Ron was struggling to pull his jeans roughly down his legs. In his haste, he’d forgotten to kick off his trainers first so his jeans bunched up at his ankles. Lying next to him, Hermione was laughing.  Still struggling, Ron’s frustration was growing. 

“It’s not funny, Hermione.”  

“Yes, it is. But here, I’ll help you.” Plucking Ron’s shirt from the bed, she thrust her arms into it and loosely fastened a couple buttons just so the shirt barely covered her breasts. Budging down to the end of the bed, she stood up. Ron’s shirt hung down to the middle of her thighs, effectively covering her.  Ron stopped fighting with his jeans long enough to look at her. 

“That looks much better on you.”  

She snorted before gently picking up his foot, reaching up under the bunched up jeans and removing his trainer. Slowly, she ran her hands up inside the leg of his trousers, making Ron suck in his breath before she pulled them over his foot. Reaching down for his other foot, she repeated the action, leaving Ron sitting up on his bed in nothing more than a pair of maroon boxers.  She smiled down at him. 

“Is that better?”  

“It will be in just a minute.” Before she could react, he’d sprung upward, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back on top of them as they fell together onto the bed.  “Now this is better.”  A small giggle could be heard before Ron’s mouth was on hers again and he was rolling her underneath him. His hands in her hair before ripping his shirt from her so his mouth could trail down to her breasts. Ron moaned as Hermione’s hands touched his bare backside. Then, her hands moved around to his lower front, Ron moaned loudly. 

“God…Hermione…I can’t stop when you do that.”  

“I don’t want you to stop.”  

He looked down at her for a long moment. “We shouldn’t do this. We should wait until after we’re…er…”  

“I want you, Ron. Please don’t make me wait any longer.”  

“Do you realize what…? Hermione, you don’t know how much I need you.” The words seemed to be torn from him as though he hadn’t wanted to say them at all.  She trailed one hand up to his face to gently touch his cheek. 

“Do you want me, Ron?”  

Watching from the landing, Hermione spun away from the scene in the bedroom, her hands flying up to cover her face in mortification. Before she could run away, Ron’s hands were on her, leading her down the stairs and back to the kitchen where she immediately tried to regain some control over the situation.  

“Let’s get back, Ron. Obviously, I’ll have to figure out another way to get the information Harry needs.”  

Ron turned her towards him, but she refused to look up. He was still somewhat dazed by all they had witnessed, a dreamy, hopeful yet hungry expression on his face.  

“Hermione? I’m sorry if all that upset you.”  Her eyes widened at his actually addressing what she had found so humiliating.  “But somehow we ended up…it was like everything I’d…Hermione?”  

She sighed. “I’m not upset, Ron, not like you mean anyway.” Her face was still boiling red.  

“So, it didn’t upset you? Seeing the two of us together like that?”  She shook her head, looking down at the floor.  His fingers once again clasped her chin gently and drew her face up to his. “I’ve thought of us being together a lot. I wondered what you —”  

“You have? Like–like that?”  

He looked uncertain. “Well, sort of…yeah.” His hands fell away and he stepped back as if he was worried about how she’d react to such news.   

“Oh.” Her eyes still shining with unshed tears, she smiled up at him.  Watching her reaction, he heaved a relieved sigh. 

“You see, it isn’t just for the — I mean…” He sighed again. “I love you, Hermione.”  

Her eyes brightened and then widened, her face glowing. Rising up her toes, her fingers stroked his hair as her lips touched his softly before pulling back.  

“I love you, Ron.”  

Ron’s mouth was on hers. 

They never heard Hermione’s crying out Ron’s name or his answering moans from upstairs. And they were too far from the bedroom to hear Ron’s whispered words of love as he moved inside Hermione or her soothing his worries that he had hurt her afterward.  

A long, silent time later Hermione pulled the sheet up over the both of them. Ron’s arm came out and pulled her back against him, her head resting on his chest. She softly kissed him right over his heart before glancing up into his eyes.  

“Do you think we’ve left yet?”  

Ron scrunched up his forehead in thought for a moment.  “Yeah, I think so. Can’t really recall just how long we stayed in the kitchen.”  

She sighed. “I never did get that information for Harry.”  

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. We got all the Horcruxes. Voldemort underestimated Harry — again.” 

“And you,” said Hermione as she kissed his cheek tenderly. “Harry couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“Well, you were the brains behind the thing,” said Ron. “You always are. You’re amazing.” His head lowered to nuzzle her neck. “And I couldn’t do without you at all.” His mouth was on hers again. “In fact you think way too much, always have. You need to concentrate more on feeling.” 

His hands moved down her body. He touched her softly at first then more passionately as his desire for her grew again.  

She pulled back. “You enjoyed that, didn’t you? Knowing we were watching ourselves?”  

He sighed at being deprived of her. “Are you asking if I enjoyed the watching bit or being with you knowing we were watching? Because I enjoyed both.” He looked as if he were relishing a treasured memory. “In fact, I enjoyed what happened after we returned to the castle. Good thing you were the only girl who returned our seventh year. Good thing you’d figured out how to get around the charm that didn’t let boys up the girls’ staircase.” He smiled. “Better thing that no one in my dormitory reported me missing that night.”   

Hermione frowned. “I hadn’t thought of that.” She gasped. “That means Harry, Neville…oh God! They all knew where you were, what we were—”   

“Well, they had a fair idea, yeah. Well, Harry knew anyway. Dean and Seamus were too busy with their own girlfriends. Half the time neither of them showed up at night.”  

He pulled her back to him again. “Up ‘til then it was the best night of my life…lying in bed with you, snogging with you,” his hand found her breast and squeezed. “Touching you…good plan, that.”  

“Ron, we just —”  

“I’ll have to convince you that it would be a better plan to try it again.” 

 


End file.
